spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mission 29/@comment-27129507-20151117154105
Howdy! This mission kept me a bit but with some practice it is entirely doable. You have to launch four several rockets into orbit and fly them to the ADS waypoint at x=601 / y=-1477. One with a Pod payload, an other one with a Control Room Module and two more with a Solar Panel Large each. Stop them near the ADS and use either the Pod or the Resupply Module Dockable docked at the Station to handle the ADS Sensor Wings while you install the Solar Panels to the ADS Core Module. To do so, park the Pod or the Resupply Module Dockable (Or both, one on each side) near the outher docking port of the Sensor Wings. Undock the Wings and catch them with the Pod (or Resupply Module Dockable). Pull the Sensor Wing back a bit to keep sufficient distance so that you can attach the Solar Panels to the Core Module. Reattach the Sensor Wings to the Station using the free docking ports of the Solar Panels. Connect the Control Room to the Core Module as shown in the schematic below. Dock the Pod with the Core module. Thats it. When you want to use the Resupply Module Dockable docked at the ADS Station but it has not enough fuel left from the previous mission you can optionally bring some extra fuel to refuel the Resupply Module as well as the Pod. With the 43 million dollar limit for Gold Award you have bigger budget as you need. The sketch on the left shows you how to assamble the separate parts to the ADS Station to complete this missionn Here is a suggestion for the rockets you could use to bring all you need to the ADS Station: Rocket I '''(Pod): Mercury 1st Stage S $ 3,500,000 Connector Small to Small S $ 100,000 Tug Module Heavy S $ 1,500,000 Pod S $ 2,000,000 Fairing M $ 175,000 Soilid Boosters S $ 1,000,000 $ 8,275,000 '''Rocket II (Control Room): Mercury 1st Stage S $ 3,500,000 Connector Small to Small S $ 100,000 Tug Module S $ 1,000,000 Connector Small to Small S $ 100,000 Control Room S $ 0 Fairing Aero S $ 100,000 Soilid Boosters S $ 1,000,000 $ 5,800,000 Rocket III & IV (2 x Solar Panel): Titam II 1st Stage S $ 4,000,000 Connector Small to Small S $ 100,000 Delta II 2nd Stage S $ 2,000,000 Solar Panel Large S $ 0 Fairing Black Arrow S $ 180,000 Long March Soilid Boosters S $ 1,000,000 $ 6,380,000 (2x) Rocket V (Optional Refuel Support): Long March 1st Stage S $ 6,000,000 Tug Module Heavy S $ 1,500,000 Refuel Module S $ 100,000 Fairing M $ 175,000 $ 7,775,000 As you can see, the budget is absolutely sufficient: Total $ 26,835,000 (respectively with additional Fuel $ 34,610,000) Goal for Gold Award <= $ 43,000,000 All you have to do is getting the stuff described above within 25 minutes ^^ Good luck and keep an eye on the sky ;-)